A Scarlet Speedster's Fairy Tale
by Dethwalker
Summary: An abridged version of Season 1 as told in Fairy Tale form. Implied Snowberry'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N):** Hello! I hope you enjoy this tale. It was a fun romp to write. As always please forgive typos and grammar miscues **D.**

 **A Scarlet Speedster's Fairy Tale**

 **By Dethwalker**

"Tell me a story." The little girl pleaded.

"Do you want the one about Goldilocks?" the man asked.

"No."

"How about the Three Billy Goats Gruff" He inquired

""Nope."

"Snow White and the Seven Lab Rats?"

"Na-Uh"

"Well which one do you want?"

"Tell me the one about the Snow Queen and the Orphan Boy"

"But Honey, I told you that one last night."

"Don't care, I wanna hear it again." The child pleaded.

'It was a dark and stormy night…." The father teased

"No,No, No… It was a long time ago…. All Fairy tales start that way"

"Ok sweetheart. It was a long time ago, in a place called the Kingdom of Stars; there lived a beautiful Snow Queen. She had long Auburn hair and the fairest skin in all the land.."

"Just like me daddy?"

"Just like you sweetheart. She was a great healer and she would care for all her subjects. To help her Rule she had two people that she trusted the most. First there was a kindly Advisor, who built a enormous machine, that he hoped would help all mankind…"

What was his name?"

"Oh, let's call him Lord Harrison. He was a great and wise man. The other was the court jester Ramon, who besides making her laugh, made wonderful inventions. That both delighted and helped the Beautiful Snow Queen. She was in love with a great and brave knight, Sir Raymond. Sir Raymond had his own wizard Lord Martin…..""

"And there was the Little Orphan Boy…." The child interrupted.

"Are you telling this story or am i?" The father chided gently.

"No Daddy go ahead."

"Ok, there was also a poor Orphan Boy, who had been taken in by the kindly Sheriff Joseph and his lovely daughter the Lady of the Flowers. The little Orphan boy was secretly in love with her. But she was promised to a brave knight named Sir Edward.

Now the Kingdom of Stars was a peaceful place and everyone was happy. Until, under the cover of a terrible storm there came and Evil Sorcerer who wanted to destroy the kingdom….."

"What was his name" the child asked.

"Honey, he was so evil and mean that his parents just called him Fvil Sorcerer…

An adult famine laugh interrupted the story? "Did you want to take over?" the man asked in mock irritation.

"No dear, you tell it much better than I do," the woman standing at the doorway said.

"No one knows why the Evil Sorcerer hated the people in the kingdom. But there is no question that he hated them all. The first thing he did was to cast a spell so that he looked and sounded like Lord Harrison. He put the real lord Harrison into an enchanted sleep and hid him away where no one could find him. Then from atop the highest tower of the palace he began to cast great enchantments. Sir Raymond and Lord Martin were turned into a fiery red dragon, which made the Queen very sad."

"What about the little Orphan Boy?"

"Well at the time he was working with the Sheriff. The Evil Enchantment did work the way the sorcerer intended, the boys shoes became magical and he could run great distances and run very fast. Instead of doing bad things the boy tried to use the magic shoes to help people.. That brought him to the attention of Ramon and the Sow Queen, and they joined forces with the boy to try to save the kingdom. The fought and captured an Air Elemental who could control the weather, A giant who could cause a poisonous fog to rise out of the ground and a Sprite who could pop from place to place. With the help of the Snow Queen and Ramon the Boy with the magic shoes was able yo capture them and put them in a magical dungeon, so they couldn't escape.

Now, the Snow Queen had been so very upset about Sir Raymond becoming a Red Dragon, that she was very sad. But while she helped to fight the Evil Enchantments, that had appeared in the kingdom, she began to feel much better and she and the Orphan Boy became very close friends.

A big bully, who had tormented the boy when he was young, got enchanted and became a Steel Giant. The Giant captured the Lady of the Flowers because she was so pretty. This mad the Orphan Boy…"

"What was his name?" The girl inquired.

"Who? The Steel Giant? His name was…."

"No, the Orphan Boy. You have never told me his name."

"He was an Orphan so he didn't have parents to name him."

"Barry…." Cane the disapproving response from the woman I the doorway.

"Everybody gots to have a name" the young girl responded.

"I think she's got you there." The woman smirked.

"Well honey…. Um…. The Snow Queen gave him a name that he secretly loved. She called him Hero." The man said in triumph.

"Nice Save." The Woman remarked.

"Thank you. Where was i?"

"The Steel Giant, Daddy" the girl reminded him.

"Right… So Hero went to fight the Giant. Hero's magic shoes made him very fast, but they did not make him strong, so when they first fought, The Giant defeated Hero. So, Hero went back to Ramon and the Queen and they made a plan. If Hero ran fast enough and hit the Steel Giant just right, then the Giant would fall. So Hero ran as fast as he could and hit the Giant as hard as he could. That punch broke the spell long enough so the Lady of Flowers could clean his Clock…."

"Barry.." came the disapproving response from the door.

"Daddy… Why?" said the confused child.

"She knocked the Giant out, Honey

Now the Evil Sorcerer was pretending to be Lord Harrison and he had to appear to help as well, but he secretly was very angry and plotted to kill Hero. He cast another evil enchantment which caused two Djinn to appear…."

"What's a gin Daddy?"

"It's an evil genie Honey. One had the power of Ice and the other the power of Fire. They captured the Snow Queen so that Hero would have to face them. Hero, Ramon and Sheriff Joseph got together and made a plan. While Hero fought the Djinn, Ramon and the Sheriff would search for the Snow Queen.. Hero sped around the two Djinn while they angrily threw their spells of fire and ice. Hero finally made them mad enough that they lost their tempers and threw spells ar each other and knocked each other out. Meanwhile Ramon and Sheriff Joseph had found the Snow Queen and rescued her from the magical bindings that kept her imprisoned..

It had finally become apparent that something was wrong with Lord Harrison. The Sheriff, Ramon, Hero and the Snow Queen realized that someone had taken the place of their friend. So they set out to undo all the evil that had been done to the kingdom. First they broke the spell on Sir Raymond and Lord Martin. They were both ashamed and decided that they would go on a quest to try and prove to themselves that they were still worthy to be with the Snow Queen.

With that spell broken, the Evil Sorcerer revealed himself. He told Hero that all these evil enchantments were all really directed at him. For some reason that no one knows, the Sorcerer hated young Hero. He also reviled that he, the Evil Sorcerer had killed Hero's parents. The Evil Sorcerer tried to bargain with Hero. He would help Hero cast an enchantment to allow Hero to go back and save his parents from their fate, If Hero and the Queen would allow him to escape.

The Sorcerer cast the spell and Hero ran faster than he had ever run before and sure enough he ran all the way back to the night his parents died. When he got there he realized that this was really a trap. If he saved his parents he would never meet the Snow Queen and he would never live with the Sheriff, who he loved like a father. He never would become friends with Ramon. He just couldn't sacrifice all that to save his parents. So he ran back to where the Evil Sorcerer was trying to escape. They fought each other, but Hero was still not strong enough to stop the Sorcerer alone. It was then Sir Edward launched himself into the battle and stepped in front of the spell ment to kill hero. It was Sir Edward's sacrifice that broke the Evil Sorcerer's power and….."

"Your Audience of one. has fallen asleep." Caitlin interrupted.

Barry smiled down at the cherubic face and gently tucked her in.

"She always falls asleep right about there." He observed.

"Magic Shoes, really? You couldn't come up with anything better?" His Snow Queen quipped.

"What? You want me to explain the Speed Force to a five year old?"

"It would put her to sleep faster."

"I am trying to be the cool entertaining dad, not the boring one."

"So. what about Hero and the Snow Queen?" Caitlin asked as they headed toward their bedroom.

"Well that is a whole other story." Barry Replied

"Well if it is good enough," she said with a sultry stare "You might just get lucky tonight"

"Ok… It was a dark and stormy night….."

" , no…. It was a long time ago….. All fairy tales start out , a long time ago….." She mimicked their daughter.

"Alright, ok…. It was a long time ago…"

 **A/N):** This was intended to be a one shot but near the end I thought I might have Caitlin tell the tale from her perspective. Let me know if you would be interested in my continuing the tales.


	2. Caitlin's Tale Chapter 2

**A/N):** I am not as happy with tale. I had a difficult time finding Caitlin's voice. As always forgive yhr grammar and Typos. Please let me know if enjoyed the tale.

* * *

 **Caitlin's Tale**

 **The Very Next Night**

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Well sweetheart. He is out helping Grandpa Joe catch a bad guy."

"Will you tell me a story?" the little girl pleaded.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear about the Snow Queen and Hero."

"But Honey, Daddy has told you that at least the last three nights in a row."

"I don't care, I like the story."

"Your Daddy tells that story so much better than Mommy."

"Please. Mommy, please." The little girl begged.

"All right sweetie, A long time ago in the Kingdom of Stars there lived the Snow Queen…."

"And she was beautiful with long Auburn hair and very fair skin, just like me…."the girl interrupted.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me the story?" The woman asked

"No, Mommy I sorry for 'rupting you."

"Sweetie its _I'M Sorry_ and _interrupting you_." She corrected

"Yes… I'm sorry"

"Alright, now, the Snow Queen worked with Lord Harrison and Ramon the jester, on the great machine that was supposed to help all mankind. Sir Raymond also worked on the machine and he fell in love and courted the Queen. He was handsome and brave and worked to melt the walls of ice that kept her from falling in love."

"Why was she surrounded by icy walls?"

"Well, when she was very young her parents were very afraid that the Snow Queen might get hurt so they cast a magic spell to guard her. Anyway Sir Raymond had asked the Snow Queen to marry him. She was very excited but she did not know that the Evil Sorcerer had already cast his first enchantment which caused the great machine to explode. When the machine exploded the Snow Queen thought that Sir Raymond had died. It was only much later that she found out that he had been turned into a red dragon along with the wizard Lord Martin.

The explosion caused magic burst into the sky over head, A huge thunderstorm formed and it began to rage all over the Kingdom, but it was not just rain and lightning in the storm but magic as well. Many magical beings were summoned that night…."

"Where was Hero?" the child asked.

"On the far side of the kingdom lived the Orphan Boy…"

"Hero…" the child stated

"He was not yet named Hero. The Snow Queen had not yet met him or given him that name. Anyway, on the far side of the kingdom the Orphan boy way working with the Sheriff and one of the magical lightning bolts struck him. Well Sheriff Joseph didn't know what to do so he brought the boy to the Snow Queen to be healed. The boy presented with coma like symptoms with an above average heart rate and his cells in a state of hyper regeneration…."

"-"Her daughter made a small noise of confusion.

"Uh… He was in a magical sleep honey."

"Oh, Okay."

"So the boy was in the enchanted sleep for almost a year. Then one day he just woke up. He discovered that he could run so fast that he was just a blur. The Queen and Ramon were astounded at just how fast he could run. While Hero was learning how to use his powers, he noticed just how sad the Snow Queen was. Hero asked why she was sad and she explained that she thought that Sir Raymond was dead. She could see that the boy was very kind and had a great heart and they became close friends…."

"Uh… Mommy? Why did Hero have a big Deer?

"What sweetie?"

"Well you said that he had a great hart. Daddy and I were watching the animal channel and saw a show about Harts and they looked like deer." the child explained.

'Oh… No…Honey I meant H-e-a-r-t not H-a-r-t. H-a-r-t- is a deer H-e-a-r-t- means he was very kind, brave and loving."

"Okay."

"As I said the two became very close friends. She was amazed that Hero was so kind and gentle. Even when Hero started to fight the monsters that attacked the Kingdom, Hero never changed. The Snow Queen began to understand just how special Hero was. Now Hero was in love with the Lady of the Flowers but she only wanted to be with Sir Edward. The Snow Queen knew how Hero felt not being able to be with the one he loved. So she tried very hard to make Hero feel better.

Not long after Hero started fighting Monsters a friend of both Hero and the Snow Queen came to the kingdom. Her name was Oracle and she came from Bird City. She had come to help fight a powerful Ice genie."

"Daddy called it a gin."

"That's right sweetheart, a Djinn. The Snow Queen, Hero, Ramon, and Lord Harrison had just started learning how to fight the monsters so Oracle came to help. Oracle had been in Bird City helping her friend the Archer fight monsters for a couple of years, so she was a big help.

What you may not know is that Djinn love treasure, and in the Kingdom of the Stars there was a magical diamond. Once the Djinn heard about the stone he just had to have it. Two times the Djinn fought Hero over the Diamond and both times Hero was able to stop the Djinn from stealing it but Hero hadn't been able to capture the genie. During those fights the Djinn learned just how brave and selfless Hero was but also how much Hero valued the lives of the subjects of the kingdom. When the Djinn tried a third time to steal the gemstone the evil genie put many of the people in danger so that Hero would have to save them, and while Hero was saving the people, the Djinn escaped with the Diamond.

One of the scariest monsters to attack the kingdom was a creature called Blackout. He had the power to plunge the whole kingdom into darkness. When Hero tried to defend the kingdom, Blackout was able to take Hero's powers away. Now hero had always thought that his shoes were what were magical, but really it was Hero himself. The Snow Queen and Ramon both tried to explain this to Hero but he did not believe them. He was convinced that it had to be the shoes. Hero couldn't see what Ramon and the Snow Queen knew, that it was Hero's bravery and his desire to do good along with the magical lightning bolt that gave him his super speed. So Lord Harrison, the Queen and Ramon cast a spell that caused a second lightning bolt to strike Hero. The Snow Queen was very scared because she had begun to care very deeply for Hero and the second bolt could have hurt him very badly. Fortunately it didn't hurt him but he did come to believe that he was the one with the magic speed. When he faced Blackout a second time Hero was able to defeat him.

All throughout the land there were rumors that a fiery Red Dragon was terrorizing the people. The Snow Queen and Ramon went to investigate. The found the dragon in its cave. Most people don't know that dragons are very intelligent and can talk. The Queen tried to communicate with it. The Red Dragon was very confused because it had the memories of both Sir Raymond and Lord Martin trapped inside. It took all of the magic that the Snow Queen, Ramon and Lord Harrison had to break the enchantment that had trapped the two men inside the dragon's body. The Snow Queen was so very happy to see Sir Raymond again because she loved him so…"

"But, Mommy the Snow Queen is supposed to marry Hero." The child said sleepily.

"Oh, Sweetheart they do get married but that is much later in the story. Sir Raymond and Lord Martin both knew that there was an evil Sorcerer about who would not stop chasing after them, while they stayed in the Kingdom, so they left hoping to find a way to defeat the unknown sorcerer.

It was not long after that an imp appeared that called himself the Trickster. He was very mean and his tricks could hurt people. He devised a potion to poison the people of the kingdom. He did this in hopes of getting Hero to appear so that he could get rid of him. The imp knew that Hero was powerful enough to stop him. When Hero showed up to help the people, the Trickster was ready. The imp strapped a device onto Hero's arm that would explode if Hero stopped running. Hero took off running so the device would not explode. Now the Evil Sorcerer, who was pretending to be Lord Harrison, needed Hero alive to enact his master plan. Using magic he was able to talk to Hero and explain that Hero could use his magic to pass through walls without harm. When Hero passed through a wall the devise was let on the other side of the wall and Hero was safe. It did not take hero long to imprison the Trickster after that…"

The mother looked down to see the child fast asleep.

"Sleep the sleep of the Angels, my little darling child."

"So it was not really magic shoes" A male voice from the doorway said.

Caitlin jumped. "Good greif, Barry, how long have you been skulking in the hall?"

"Long enough." He said as he entered the room.

"She was an Angel all night." Caitlin confirmed.

"Good night my darling, Nora." Barry whispered as he bent down to kiss the clild's cheek.

" You know you never finished the tale of How Hero fell in love with the Snow Queen, Mr Allen."

"Well Mrs. Allen, I distinctly remember you provided a very plesant distraction, about half way through."

"Keep telling me the story and I my try to distract you again."

"Lead the way….."

* * *

 **A/N): Anyone up for another tale, perhaps Cisco or Dr. Wells?**


	3. Cisco's Story Chapter 3

**A/N):** Here is the next installment. A big thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my little yarn it has definitely inspired me. I hope I got Cisco's voice right. As always, my apologies for the Typos and the grammar miscues. Enjoy **D.**

* * *

 **Cisco's Story**

 **The Very Next Night**

"So Nora, how do you like hanging out with the cool kids?"

"The only one here is you, Uncle Cisco." The child stated.

"That's right. You and me Pop Tart, we're the cool kids."

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"They took Grampa Joe out to dinner for his birthday."

"Why didn't I get to go?"

"Grampa Joe had to work late sweetheart. It would be past your bedtime before they finished the dinner. You know how much your Dad and Grampa Joe like to talk. Besides you are going yo get to go to the party tomorrow, which will be much cooler that listening to you Dad and Grampa talk shop. You even got to watch a cool movie, with you Uncle Cisco."

"Lord Voldewhosits was really scary."

"No worries kid, Harry destroyed the stone so he can't hurt you.

"Uncle Cisco, will you tell me a story?"

"What? You don't want to watch another movie?"

"I'm getting' tired and wanna story."

"What story do you want?" Cisco asked with trepidation.

"About the Snow Queen and Hero."

"Yeah, your Mom warned me about that. She said that you've been asking for that story all week."

"Yep, Mommy and Daddy tell it different though."

"Of course they do Muffin; they each have a different perspective. Uncle Cisco will tell differently too. Are you sure you want that story? Uncle Cisco might mess it up."

"Yes peas."

"Okay. Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away….."

"No, No, No, it starts A long time ago, Uncle Cisco"

"Alright, alright, It was a long time ago in the Kingdom of the Stars, The Snow Queen, Ramon the Jester and Lord Harrison all worked together on a great machine, which they hoped would benefit all the people of the kingdom. What the Queen and Ramon didn't know was that Lord Harrison had been replaced but an Evil Sorcerer…."

"What was his name?" Nora interrupted

"Who?"

"The Evil Sorcerer, what was his name? Mommy and Daddy have never told me his name."

"He who must not be named?"

"Nope, everybody gots to have a name/"

"Okay, sweetie you can call him….. Darth Eobard." Cisco smiled triumphantly.

"He sounds Evil" Nora said wide eyed.

He was Honey bear. He was very Evil but also very smart. He knew that the evil spell he had cast on the machine would cause all sorts of problems. He even knew that magical lightning would strike Hero and make him very fast."

"Daddy said that it was magic shoes but Mommy said that the lightning bolt turn Hero magical."

"Your Mommy's right, Cupcake. The magical lightning struck Hero and put him into an enchanted sleep. It took Ramon and the Queen almost a year to bring him out of his enchanted sleep;;;;"

"Did the Snow Queen have to kiss him?" Nora asked excitedly.

"No Sweetheart."

"But they are supposta fall in love. How they gonna fall in love if they don't kiss?"

"You probably should ask your parents that question." Cisco said uncomfortably, "Besides that is a whole other story. Come to think of it the Snow Queen did seem to stay very close to the sleeping Hero. So maybe it started there. The Queen was still grieving over the loss of Sir Raymond. She really loved Sir Raymond, and she was devastated when she thought he died.

It wasn't long after Hero woke up that he discovered that he could run really fast. He came back to the Snow Queen and Ramon for help. They decided that they would band together to help people. To that end Ramon built a suit of Re-enforced Tri polymer that was Heat and Friction resistant….."

"-" Nora looked confused.

"It was a suit of magic armor, Honey bear."

"Oh, okay" Nora said happily.

"Some people called hero the Scarlet Knight, because the armor was red, Others called him the Scarlet Speedster. They did not know it was Hero because the armor covered his head. It wasn't long before people were talking about Hero because of his good deeds.

Early on Hero traveled to Bird City to see his friend, The Archer. They met and became friends before Hero got hit by the lightning. Hero wanted advice from the Archer. He wanted help in learning how to use his powers for good. The Archer promised Hero that if Hero ever need help that the Archer would be there

It wasn't too long after that encounter that an evil Genie….."

"A gin, Mommy and Daddy call them a gin" Nora supplied.

"What? Oh a Djinn. Yes an Evil Djinn attacked the kingdom. Its power could make people really angry, so angry that they would do bad things to each other. Hero tracked the Djinn down but did not know what its power was. The Djinn put the whammy on Hero. Because Hero was such a good guy it took much longer for the spell to work on him. That gave the Queen and Ramon the time to contact the Archer. The Archer and his friends came as quickly as possible. Hero had become so mad that he attacked his friend. It took all of the Archer's skill and wit to capture Hero long enough to break the spell. And then the two friends captured the Djinn together.

Now, the Evil Sorcerer had an apprentice who called himself the Pied Piper. The Piper did not like Ramon the Jester at all. They had helped Lord Harrison build the enormous machine. Ramon and the Piper both tried to outdo the other to gain the approval of Lord Harrison. The Jester was light hearted but the Piper was mean and hurtful so Lord Harrison banished the Pied Piper from the kingdom. But he did not stay away very long. He attacked Hero with his music and almost defeated him. Lord Harrison was able to cast a counter spell to keep Hero alive. Hero put the Pied Piper in the magical dungeon, but he didn't stay captured long. He convinced Ramon that he had information that could help the Jester find Sir Raymond. Sir Raymond was a very close friend and Ramon felt responsible for Sir Raymond's plight.. While the Piper and Ramon were looking for clues to the whereabouts of Sir Raymond, the Piper cast a spell on the Jester and was able to escape. The Jester was able to find out that Sir Raymond was not dead, but that he and Lord Martin had fused together to become the Red Dragon called Firestorm. It took a long time but Ramon was able to break the spell so that Sir Raymond and Lord Martin could be two people again…."

"What about the Snow Queen and Hero?" Nora asked with a yawn.

"That's really complicated, Honey bear. From the time Hero came into her life, the Snow Queen began to thaw. Her heart had turned to ice when Sir Raymond was presumed dead, Little by little Hero was able to thaw her heart, and she began to care very deeply about Hero. The Snow Queen, Hero and Ramon became close friends, but the bond between the Queen and Hero was different. Hero was able to help the Snow Queen get over her loss and face her fears. They shared secrets and she grew to love him. However Hero was in love with the Lady of the Flowers and the Queen still loved Sir Raymond. So it was a real mess….."

Cisco looked down to see a sleeping Nora, 'thank goodness' he thought 'I am glad to get out of explaining that one'

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

"Well Cisco, how did it go?" Caitlin asked.

"It went great. Uncle Cisco was a hit. We watched a movie, we ate Pizza. We hung out."

"And bedtime?" Barry inquired.

"Fine, I had no trouble, but guys, why would you tell her that story. Do you know how hard it was not to use the real names?"

"What can I say; she had gotten tired of all the other fairy tales I had told her. Just wait until your child is begging you for a story and see well you do."

"Never gonna happen, man i love Nora, but I don't want one of my own."

"You may change your mind when you find your better half." Caitlin supplied.

"Nope, nada, ain't gonna happen. Look guys, this was fun but I still have time to get a drink or two before 'last call' so I'll see you tomorrow." Cisco said as he left.

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Caitlin inquired.

"You know what they say; babysitting is the best form of birth control." Barry joked.

"Daaaddddyyyy… Lord Voldewhosits is after me…"

""CISCO" Caitlin hissed as Barry went to save the day.

* * *

 **A/N)"** I still have one or two more of these tales if you all are interested. Let me know.


End file.
